Golden Empire (Timeline B)
The Golden Empire was the faction that Darth Mallous formed during his time as the dark lord of the sith. Involvement The Golden Empire played its main role in SOTF as the badguy faction (alternate timeline B). The GE was at war with the Third republic for two years, and both sides took huge losses untill the Golden Empire finally fell to the 3rd Republic, Vindolian Kingdom, and 2nd Galactic Empire. LOTF3 The Golden Empire formed around 48 ABY when Darth Mallous convinced Kamino to make him his own army of clones and in return he promised them great riches. Not too long afterwards the Kaminoans made Mallous his first legion of clones, we managed to use them to board a star destroyer which he would use to transport his legions of clones in untill his own ships were ready. Mallous didn't waste anytime and quickly conquered Rishi. As soon as he had Rishi in his pocket, the Kaminoans already had 5 more clone legions ready for battle. Eventually, Mallous conquered the planets of Nar Shaada, Naboo, Rodia, Iego, Roon and Tatooine. The Golden Empire, at it's peak took control of the entire outter rim. LOTF3 Part 2 After the GE has reached its peak and controlled the outter rim, One of Mallous' apprentices, Despill (Allana solo) decided she wanted to be the one in control. Despill stabbed Mallous in the back with a vine-like knife and framed his Clone Commanders for it. Mallous soon found out his commanders were inoccent, and had them freed. However, when Mallous attempted to find and kill Despill, he found out that she had tooken a fleet to Coruscant to fight the 2nd Galactic Empire. Mallous of corse was furious and knew that with the 3rd Republic and 2nd Galactic Empire wanting to kill him was a problem. Mallous' control of the outter rim began to crumble, his forces regrouped at a base where Despill attacked with Vong warriors in another attempt to capture Mallous. Mallous and His Commanders managed to escape and would remain in hiding till SOTF. SOTF The Golden Empire launched a massive attack on the Republic Capital with one final effort to destroy the 3rd Republic in the battle of Denon. The GE, lead by Admiral Duren attacked with 300 ships but the Republic called in reinforcements turning the battle into a bloodbath for both sides. Duren, having invested too much to simply retreat, decided to go all-in. All available Golden Empire ships were ordered to Denon to aid in the battle. 1 hour and 30 minutes into the battle, the Golden Empire began driving the Republic ships back. However, 2 hours and 23 minutes into the fight, a series of Republic ion cannons hidden on the surface of the planet started firing and disabled 100 GE ships. Duren, decided that the battle would destroy both fleets ordered the GE fleet to retreat. However, only months later the Golden Empire was forced to go into hiding again after the death of Darth Mallous during the Battle of Kamino. SOTF2 Shortly after the Battle of Kamino, Darth Mallous' secret apprentice - a sith named Aliida Prevesti was made Empress over what remained of the Golden Empire. Her first actions were to reunite the scattered fragments of the Golden Empire. Within months, she managed to accomplish this and the Golden Empire unexpectly bounced back in the lower Outer Rim after Denon's sun was sucked into a Rakatan wormhole. Within the next two years, they had sucessfully reconquered the lower Outer Rim, in an effort to stop the Golden Empire, the Second Galactic Empire constructed a wall of interdictor fields, mines, and space stations on the edge of Golden Empire territory. The Golden Empire in response, created their own wall to defend their territory. The Golden Empire had made Mallous a martyr, they believed had been killed in his crusade to purge evil from the galaxy. His death only gave them the courage and will to continue to fighting, ironically. Army/Marine Corps General Lieutenant General Major General Clone marshal commander Senior clone commander Clone trooper commander Clone trooper major Clone trooper captain Clone trooper lieutenant Clone trooper sergeant Clone trooper Command Structure of Regular Forces *'Grand Army'—10 systems armies, a total of over 3,000,000 units, with Darth Mallous (later Aliida Prevesti) as commander-and-chief. *'Systems Army'—2 Sector Armies (294,912 troops) led by a General. *'Sector Army'—4 corps (147,456 troops) led by a Lieutenant General. *'Corps'—4 legions (36,864 troops) led by a clone marshal commander. *'Legion/Brigade'—4 regiments (9,216 troops) led by a senior clone commander. *'Regiment'—4 battalions (2,304 troops) led by a clone trooper commander and clone regimental commander. *'Battalion'—4 companies (576 troops) led by a major. *'Company'—4 platoons (144 troops) led by a captain. *'Platoon'—4 squads (36 troops) led by a lieutenant. *'Squad'—9 soldiers led by a sergeant. Navy *Admiral - ADM *Vice Admiral - VADM *Rear Admiral - RADM *Commodore - COMD *Captain - CAPT *Commander - CMDR *Lieutenant Commander - LCDR *Lieutenant - LT *Lieutenant, Junior Grade - LTJG *Ensign - ENS Enlisted ranks are as follows. *Master Chief Petty Officer - MCPO *Senior Chief Petty Officer - SCPO *Chief Petty Officer - CPO *Petty Officer First Class - PO1 *Petty Officer Second Class - PO2 *Petty Officer Third Class - PO3 *Senior Crewman - SCRM *Crewman - CRMN *Junior Crewman - JCRM Equipment and Uniform Equipment during Mallous' reign. Orginally under Darth Mallous' command, the Golden Empire used the DC-15B, a modernized version of the DC-15A as the standard rifle. The starfighter corps used the ARC-170B and ARC-170C as the fighters and bombers of the Empire The Golden Empire Navy used the Textoc-class Star Destroyers, Defiants, and Triumphant-class Star Destroyers as their main capital ships. Equipment during Aliida's Reign As soon as Aliida Prevesti became Empress of the Golden Empire, she vastly improved the Golden Empire's weapons and ships to effectively combat the Second Galactic Empire. The AR17 (Model 17) Rifle replaced the DC-15B because the AR17 beat the DC-15B in both range and stopping power. All of the aging ARC-170Bs and ARC-170Cs were replaced by the brand new TZ-9 "Scepter" Bombers and TX-79 Fighters. Government and beliefs The Golden Empire was made up of various competing power structures, all trying to gain favor with the emperor/empress. The Golden Empire had many beliefs, they believed that the galaxy had to be protected from evil and only force could accomplish this. In order to protect the citizens of the galaxy, they would have to use fear and force to keep everyone in line. Notable Personnel Darth Mallous - Founder, and leader of the Golden Empire until death, former JIL warhero. Aliida Prevesti - Empress of the Golden Empire after the death of Darth Mallous, former Jedi warhero. Bacara - First High General of the Golden Empire, served from 48 - 56 ABY? Deceased. Fox - High General of the Golden Empire, served from 56 ABY - 63 ABY. Deceased. Tyria Shadowstalker - Deputy Director of Sector Ten. Fordo - High General 63 ABY - 65 ABY. Deceased. Duren - Admiral, Chief of Naval Operations until believed dead. Xenos - Admiral, Chief of Naval Operations after Duren's believed death. Appo - High General 65 ABY - Current Nova - General, orginal clone commander. Keller - Lieutenant General, orginal clone commander. Gree - Lieutenant General, orginal clone commander. Cody - Major General, orginal clone commander. Neyo - Major General, orginal clone commander. Randle Dellingsley - Head officer of Sector Ten's field agents. Rene Ser - Kaminoan Prime Minister. Category:Golden Empire Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Timeline B Category:Factions in Timeline B